Magic Lamp
by pandarila
Summary: Di dalam dongeng yang keluar dari lampu ajaib adalah seorang jin yang baik hati dan suka menolong. Tapi itu hanya dongeng sebelum tidur untuk anak-anak. Mamori bahkan sempat percaya dengan hal itu, sampai ia sendiri menemukan kebenarannya. Yang ada dalam lampu ajaib itu iblis yang tidak punya sopan santun! WARNING: Arabian AU, Typo


**Magic Lamp**

 **Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

 **Story: Pandarila**

 **Pairing: Hiruma Youichi & Anezaki Mamoru**

 **Warning: Arabian AU, OOC, Maksa (okesip), Typo**

* * *

Di sebuah padang pasir yang membentang luas, terdapat satu negeri yang amat ramai dan hidup dengan air melimpah ruah. Negeri itu dipimpin oleh Raja yang sangat bodoh, namun perdana mentrinya berhasil membimbing sang raja membangun negeri yang penuh impian.

Air melimpah ruah, sumber daya alam, hasil perkebunan dan pertanian, dan para pedagang. Semua orang hidup bahagia, namun sayang masih terdapat banyak budak dan kemiskinan merajalela di beberapa daerah terpencil, bahkan negeri itu sendiri kerap berhutang.

Hutang menumpuk dihasilkan oleh kebodohan Raja yang mudah ditipu dan diperdaya.

Tapi ini bukan cerita tentang sang Raja seorang. Di sana ada seorang wanita miskin yang tinggal di gubuk kumuh nan lusuh bersama dengan adik lelakinya. Walau hidupnya kekurangan tapi mereka selalu berbagi dan mendukung satu sama lain. Wanita itu bernama Anezaki Mamori yang bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi adik Raja, Putri Suzuna. Sedangkan adik lelakinya Kobayakawa Sena, bekerja sebagai pengangkut barang atau pesuruh di pasar.

Suatu hari ketika Mamori sedang menyisir rambut sang putri, tiba-tiba pengumuman mengejutkan datang dari negeri sebelah. Mereka menantang negeri Putri Suzuna bermain permainan olahraga yang langka, bahkan para rakyatnya tidak tahu permainan itu. Jika mereka kalah maka sebagai gantinya negeri yang dipimpin Raja Bodoh harus jatuh ke tangan negeri seberang. Tentu saja masalah ini ditanggapi oleh semua rakyat terutama para petinggi Kerajaan.

Belum lagi, Putra Mahkota negeri seberang yang bernama Kaitani Riku menginginkan Putri Suzuna menjadi mempelai wanitanya.

"Tapi, Putri... Pangeran Riku adalah pria yang baik hati, memang sifatnya angkuh, dan sombong. Tapi ia memperlakukanmu dengan baik." Kata Mamori memberi nasehat pada sang putri. Namun Putri Suzuna justru terlihat murung dan sedih. Hal ini membuat pelayannya bertanya-tanya, usai dengan pekerjaannya Mamori pulang menuju rumahnya.

Ia menemui adik lelakinya yang duduk termenung dekat jendela dengan wajah sayu.

"Sena? Apa ada yang memukulimu lagi?" tanya sang kakak dengan cemas, ia berhasil mengalihkan perhatian adiknya.

"U-un... Tidak sama sekali, aku hanya sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu Mamo-nee..." kata Sena tertunduk, Mamori memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya dengan nada keibuan.

"Aku ingin ikut dalam permainan yang raja umumkan siang ini..." tatapan mata Sena terlihat terbakar api semangat, hal itu membuat kakak perempuannya sangat terkejut.

Ini pertama kalinya adik laki-lakinya meminta suatu hal dengan keyakinan seperti itu. Mamori dengan cepat tergugah dari lamunannya, ia menggenggam pundak Sena erat.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak peduli dengan negara ini atau apapun. Aku akan melindungimu! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka seujung rambut pun!" kata Mamori dengan paksa.

"Tapi-"

"Aku mohon... Ini permintaan kakakmu." Belum selesai menjawab, ucapan Sena terlebih dahulu terpotong akibat nada lemah Mamori dan air matanya.

Ia menunduk dan mengurungkan niatnya, keduanya menyantap makan malam dengan kecanggungan. Keesokan harinya Mamori sudah bangun terlebih dahulu, ia mengambil air di sumur, membasuh wajahnya, kemudian pergi ke pasar. Dia membantu beberapa pedagang sebelum pergi ke istana. Upah yang diberikan tidaklah banyak, yaitu dua buah roti gandum ukuran sedang juga satu kendi susu mentega. Setidaknya itu cukup untuk makan mereka selama tiga hari ke depan.

Mamori membawa kendi susu menteganya di atas kepalanya, setiap langkah kakinya berhasil membuat semua mata pria tertuju padanya. Itu dikarenakan tubuhnya yang elok, dan indah, dengan mata biru dan rambut panjangnya yang semakin membuatnya sangat menawan.

Banyak pria yang menginginkannya, namun karena statusnya yang rendah mereka lebih memilih menjauhinya. Sesampainya di rumah Mamori sudah tidak menemukan adiknya, ia juga tidak tahu harus mencari kemana.

"Apa mungkin Sena sudah ke pasar? Tapi tadi bahkan aku tidak melihatnya." Batin Mamori, tak berapa lama ia mendengar suara yang sangat keras dari samping gubuknya.

"Sena?" panggilnya lembut, Mamori mendekat ke arah suaranya dan menemui Sena tengah dikepung oleh para penagih hutang juga perampok yang menguasai daerah itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada adikku?" tanya Mamori yang berlari dan melindungi adiknya.

"Mamo-nee!? Cepat lari, mereka bisa menyakitimu." Kata Sena panik, ia tidak bisa bergerak akibat pukulan dari salah satu perampok tadi.

"Hei kakakmu ini boleh juga, badannya bagus. Pasti laku dipasaran." Ucap seorang perampok yang menyentuh dagu Mamori. Melihat kakaknya tersentuh oleh tangan kotor para bedebah itu membuatnya kesal, namun ia sangat lemah bahkan berdiri pun tak sanggup.

"Kalau kita bawa ke bos, pasti dia akan suka. Dia suka yang kakinya mulus seperti ini." Kata seorang lainnya, Mamori hanya terus berdiri tegap melindungi adiknya.

"Jauhi adikku! Pergi dan jangan pernah kembali!" seru Mamori, ia berhasil membuat para perampok itu kesal, untung saja Monta sahabat Sena segera datang dengan beberapa kawannya.

"Apa Mamori-neechan baik-baik saja?" tanya Monta dengan nada tak santai, Mamori mengangguk tersenyum dan berterima kasih.

Ia membawa adiknya masuk ke dalam gubuknya dan mengobati lukanya.

"Sena, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Aku akan pergi ke istana sekarang. Monta, Daikichi, tolong jaga dia." Kata Mamori lembut, ia melepaskan adiknya dengan berat.

Sesampainya di istana Mamori terkejut karena Suzuna tiba-tiba sudah menyambutnya, dan lagi ia terlihat habis menangis.

"Apa Sena-kun baik-baik saja?!' tanyanya dengan tidak santai.

"Eh? Iya dia baik-baik saja..." balas Mamori tersenyum bingung.

"Syukurlah untung tidak terjadi apa-apa." Suzuna menghela nafas lega, melihat respon Suzuna membuat kedua mata Mamori membulat. Belum lagi darimana Putrinya tahu bahwa adik lelakinya baru saja dipukuli.

"Putri, darimana kau bisa tahu bahwa Sena baru saja terluka?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Eh... I-Itu... Ah i-itu karena setiap Mamo-nee terlambat pasti sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sena!" balas Suzuna menutupi kebohongan, dan dengan mudahnya Mamori percaya.

Saat sedang menyiapkan perlengkapan Suzuna untuk bersantai di taman, ia melihat adiknya datang bersama dengan Monta. Mereka membawakan bunga dari tukang kebun di pasar untuk istana. Mamori hendak mendekati mereka dan memarahi adiknya yang melanggar janji, namun ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat senyuman adiknya di depan sang putri. Kedua matanya seakan keluar melihat pandangan yang sangat hangat dan penuh kemesraan itu.

Tatapan Sena pada Suzuna begitu tulus dan ikhlas, sedangkan Suzuna menatap Sena begitu jujur dan penuh perhatian. Tatapan itu tidak diberikan oleh sembarang orang, karena Mamori melihat tatapan itu hanya pada orang yang sedang menjalin kasih, atau saling mencintai.

.

.

.

"Sena? Dan Suzuna? Mereka..." Mamori terdiam, ia memecahkan cangkir milik sang putri. Mendengar pecahan gelas membuyarkan moment Sena dan Suzuna, sang putri berlari mendekati pelayannya yang masih terdiam.

"Mamo-nee? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya sang putri pada pelayannya, Mamori tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum menyembunyikan resah di hatinya.

Ia mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik, namun apa yang dilihatnya tadi masih terngiang di kepalanya. Bahkan sampai malam hari pun, ia terus memikirkannya saat perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

"Kalau Sena dan Suzuna menikah maka aku juga akan bahagia. Namun, itu tidak mungkin... Sena bukanlah seorang pangeran atau saudagar kaya. Dia hanya adik dari seorang wanita miskin sepertiku." Mamori menghentikan langkahnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Pandangannya semakin lama terlihat kabur seakan embun singgah di matanya.

"Aku tidak mau bila dia disakiti oleh orang-orang karena mencintai... Adikku adalah pria biasa, ia sepantasnya mendapat wanita yang sepadan dengannya." Batinnya yang mengusap kedua air matanya, saat sedang dalam keadaan yang rendah tiba-tiba seseorang mendekap Mamori dari belakang. Ia menggunakan obat bius untuk melumpuhkan wanita itu.

Rupanya para perampok tadi sama sekali tak jera, mereka justru menculik Mamori dan membawanya ke tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Kita biarkan dia di sini dulu. Kemudian panggil bos kemari." Kata seorang yang paling besar. Sayup-sayup Mamori bisa mendengar suara dan melihat suasana di sana.

"Kazam!" batu besar yang berada di depannya terbuka, Mamori di letakkan di sana. Perampok lainnya menutup pintu dengan mantra yang sama.

Karena sudah sangat lelah akhirnya Mamori tertidur, ia tak bisa mendengar suara apapun di sekitarnya. Hingga akhirnya seperti ada yang berbisik di otaknya.

Pertama itu hanya suara tertawa yang aneh dan sedikit menakutkan, namun lama kelamaan tawanya semakin menjadi.

"Kekekekekeke... Bangunlah, manusia betina sialan!" saat mendengar itu Mamori membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Ia merasa sangat jengkel karena ada yang menyebutnya dengan tidak sopan seperti itu.

Namun ketika melihat sekelilingnya ia terbingung. Dia ingat bahwa dirinya diculik dan dibawa ke sebuah gua yang dimantrai pintu masuknya. Tapi ia juga tak menyangka kalau gua itu benar-benar berisi harta karun. Semua barang yang ada di sana terbuat dari emas, begitu banyak koin-koin emas yang tertumpuk. Namun Mamori sama sekali tak terkecoh dengan semua harta menggiurkan itu. Ia justru mencari sosok yang berbisik di kepalanya.

"Hei siapapun kau, dimanapun kau... Tidak sopan menyebut seorang gadis seperti itu!" seru Mamori jengkel, ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Akan tetapi suatu lampu yang bersinar putih menarik perhatiannya, lampu itu tertutupi debu, namun tidak kehilangan sinar dan gemerlap keindahannya.

"Indahnya, Tuan Putri pasti senang bila ia menggunakannya." Kata Mamori, perlahan-lahan ia mengambil lampunya dan meniupnya dari debu.

Kemudian tak berapa lama asap mengebul keluar dari dalam lampu.

"YA-HAA!" Suara teriakan yang amat keras terdengar, ia juga dapat mendengar suara seperti senjata api. Saat asapnya perlahan menghilang Mamori sangat terkejut dengan sosok pria berambut pirang yang jabrik, telinga, dan gigi runcing, mata tajam, tersenyum padanya.

"Kekekekekekeke setelah bertahun-tahun akhirnya aku terbebas dari sini. Hei manusia betina sialan, karena kau telah membebaskanku kau harus kabulkan tiga permintaan untukku!" kata pria itu, Mamori masih terdiam. Ia melihat tubuh sang pria tidak normal karena tak mempunyai kaki dan menyatu dengan lampunya.

Ia jadi teringat akan cerita ayahnya tentang lampu ajaib yang di dalamnya terdapat djinn baik hati, dia akan menolong dan mengabulkan tiga permintaanmu. Namun yang Mamori lihat bukanlah djinn baik hati, melainkan iblis betaring tak sopan santun.

"Hei dimana sopan santunmu! Setidaknya berterima kasihlah! Dan lagi, bukankah kau seharusnya yang mengabulkan tiga permintaanku?!" seru Mamori kesal, namun sang iblis justru terdiam. Ia malah mengolok penampilan Mamori, mereka pun saling berdebat dan mengolok satu sama lain.

"Aku berhenti! Aku pulang! Silahkan cari orang lain!" kata Mamori yang pergi meninggalkan sang iblis sendirian.

"Apa kau yakin? Jika kau bisa mengabulkan tiga permintaanku, aku bisa mengabulkan satu permintaan besar untukmu. Bahkan untuk menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati." Ucapnya, Mamori hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan Sena dan Suzuna.

Jika ia bisa menaikkan posisi adiknya maka ia bisa melihat adik yang sangat disayanginya bahagia. Namun hal itu justru akan membuat adiknya membencinya, ia tahu adiknya tidak suka dengan hal seperti itu.

"Tidak ada.. Aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri." Balas Mamori yang berjalan pergi.

"Apa kau tidak mau membuat adikmu bahagia?" sekali lagi iblis itu menggodanya, Mamori mengepalkan tangannya dan menjawab tegas.

"Kalaupun kulakukan dia akan membenciku nantinya!" serunya kesal.

Sang iblis hanya terdiam, ia tak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Mamori saat itu. Suasana menghening sampai akhirnya sang iblis membuat surat selebaran.

Mamori mendongak dan mengambilnya satu, itu adalah selebaran dari raja yang bertuliskan,

 _Barang siapa yang bersedia turut serta bergabung dalam permainan amefuto mewakili negeri, bertanding melawan Tim Negeri Seibu akan mendapat hadiah sebesar 1000 koin emas. Mereka juga akan dinaikkan jabatan di istana sebagai pemain amefuto istana. Dan akan dipromosikan sebagai pemain profesional yang Go International! Ahahaaaa~_

Mamori sedikit membeku membaca selebaran itu, namun ia kembali teringat permintaan adiknya. Mungkin Sena ingin mengikuti pertandingan ini karena dia mengincar hadiahnya, dan juga pastinya bila permainannya baik maka kedekatannya dengan sang putri semakin erat.

"Aku sudah membaca peraturan permainannya, dan itu adalah permainan yang sangat mengerikan. Tubuhmu bisa hancur kapan pun..." batin Mamori sedikit sedih.

"Kekekekeke apa kau mau melihat yang adikmu lakukan sekarang?" tanya sang iblis, Mamori mengalihkan wajahnya. Iblis itu hanya membunyikan jarinya kemudian muncul Sena yang tengah bermain bersama dengan kawannya. Mereka bermain di lapangan yang dipenuhi pasir, tepat tengah malam.

"Maafkan aku Mamo-nee, tapi aku ingin membuatmu bahagia dengan memenangkan permainan ini. Hanya ini satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan! Aku juga tidak mau kalau sampai Pangeran Riku bersama dengan Putri Suzuna!" batin Sena, namun Mamori bisa mendengar dengan jelas perkataannya. Air matanya luluh begitu saja, hatinya yang tertutup sedikit terbuka. Ia menghapusnya dan mulai menatap mantap sang iblis.

"Anezaki Mamori, aku akan mengabulkan permintaan pertamamu sebagai gantinya, buat adikku menjadi orang paling bahagia, dan pemain amefuto nomor satu!" serunya, tawa sang iblis semakin menjadi ia terlihat sangat bahagia. Sedangkan Mamori masih tidak percaya dirinya telah mengikat kontrak dengan djinn maksudnya iblis dalam lampu ajaib.

"Kekekekekekeke itu sangat mudah, yang pertama kau harus menjadi manajer kami." Kata sang iblis, Mamori membulatkan kedua matanya bertanya-tanya.

"Ha? Kami? Apa maksudnya iblis itu ikut bermain?" tanya Mamori dalam hati.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kau pikir bagaimana caranya aku bisa melindungi adikmu juga menjadikannya pemain nomor satu kalau aku tidak di sana." Balas sang iblis dengan wajah sumringah.

"Jadi nomor satu itu berat lho." Tambahnya, tiba-tiba saja iblis yang menyatu dengan lampu berubah.

Ia memiliki dua kaki yang normal, sama seperti pria biasa, hanya saja tubuhnya tinggi, dan gigi serta telinganya runcing. Mamori memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Apa kau terpesona padaku? Manusia betina sialan?" ucap sang iblis yang kembali membuat Mamori marah. Ia menjelaskan pada wanita di depannya jika dirinya dapat berubah wujud sebagai pria biasa dalam waktu dua jam, semua rasa sakit juga dapat ia rasakan.

"Nama?" tanya Mamori, sang iblis menoleh dengan heran.

"Itu sangat tidak sopan kan kalau kau kupanggil iblis bengis." Balas Mamori yang juga sedikit meledek, namun sang iblis justru tertawa tidak mempermasalahkan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau memanggilmu itu. Kau pasti punya nama kan? Namamu sendiri..." ucap Mamori dengan suara yang lembut, sang iblis hanya terdiam. Entah darimana datangnya tapi ia bermain dengan permen karetnya sambil berjalan mengabaikan Mamori.

"Tidak mau ya?" batinnya, Mamori pun berjalan mengikutinya.

"Hiruma..." kata sang iblis yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan membuat Mamori heran.

"Hiruma?" tanya Mamori bingung, kemudian sang iblis membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Hiruma Youichi." Ia berjalan pergi menuju pintu keluar, mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya membuat Mamori bahagia, senyumnya merekah dan berjalan berdampingan dengan sang iblis. Mereka berhasil keluar dan kembali ke kota dengan selamat.

* * *

 **Hellooowww hirumamo shipper, panda membawakan sebuah fanfic yang sedikit absurd dan nyeleneh hahaha  
** **Ini fic yang udah tertahan lama sekali di doc, dan ini akan menjadi fic pertama panda tentang hirumamo**

 **Semoga kalian semua senang, dan terhibur yaa~  
Silakan tinggalkan review/fav/follow kalau memang suka, panda akan balas review kalian semua lewat pm ya 3**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca :)**


End file.
